Kissing Strangers
by L awesome 18
Summary: Ally Dawson was having a horrible day that is until she walked into a coffee shop and was met with a rude blonde barista that frustrated her to no end when he intentionally kept messing with her order which lead her to kissing a stranger, well the stranger kissed her (please read it you will not regret)


**Kissing Strangers**

 **So here's a little Drabble story that just came from the top of my head so I Hope you like it and please review**

Third Persons POV

To say Ally had a horrible day was an understatement, could her day have gone better? Hell yeah. When she woke up this morning the sun was shining not a single cloud met the sky. So she decide to where a black skater skirt and a white plain top with black ankle high leather boots but as soon as she got to the mall to go to work the weather changed rapidly from sunny clear skies to cloudy grey skies with pouring rain, Why she walked? Her car wouldn't start this morning

Where the unexpected change of weather came from? She doesn't know by the time she was in the store she was dripping wet luckily her father let her go up to her practice room to sort herself out she went to the closet only to find a black scarf because the day before she took her emergency clothes home to wash them before they start to smell, she curses herself and grabs the scarf to wrap around herself and went to stand in front of the heater to warm herself and to try to dry dried herself successfully and went downstairs to stand behind the went by and she only had 3 customers and one of them didn't buy anything he just stood there staring at a green electric guitar after She went to help him which took like 2 hours he decided to just buy it on Amazon, two hours of her life gone down the drain. When it was time to close shop

* * *

Ally's POV

I looked through the glass doors to see it was still pouring with rain so I went to my dads office to grab an umbrella when I locked the shop I decided to go get some coffee on my way to the shop my umbrella started to fight with me due to strong winds causing my skirt to fly up and in all directions, I tried to push it down while holding my umbrella that's trying fly away from me and the rain just kept coming down after an intense battle my umbrella flew away then I heard thunder and lightning flashed across the sky. I make a beeline to the coffee shop after I got in I wrapped the scarf tighter around me and when I looked around there were around 4 people all cozy with their coffee and blanket or just sitting on a couch or in a booth. I walked up to the counter and looked up at the menu, taking my time I hear someone clear their throat. When I looked down from the menu to see a tall handsome blonde guy around my age looking irritated "Are you gonna order something or just stand there staring at the board?" And apparently he's rude

"Well excuse me for trying to make a choice" I snap back at him not needing this shit to add to my horrible day, looking back up at the menu

"Yeah whatever gorgeous" my head snaps back to him

"Wha-What?" I stutter

He rolls his eyes but I see a small smirk appearing on his face

"Don't tell me your insecure" he says

"I'm-Im what? Yea-wait No" I stutter as my face starts heating up from embarrassment

"Well surely this can't be the first time you've been complimented on your fine looks" he says with that annoying stupid smirk which infuriates me, I don't know why, so don't ask

"First of all yes" when I say this his eyes widen in surprise either from my tone or answer I can't tell "secondly why do you care your were just rude to me not even 5 minutes ago and thirdly can I just have a regular coffee with double cream, skimmed milk and 2 and half sugar packets please" I look at him and I see he has wide eyes I hear him mutter 'damn' under his breath, he writes it down then looks up eyes twinkling with mischief "So your order is coffee with 2 packets of sugar?" He says innocently

I know what he's doing

"No I said regular coffee with double cream, skimmed milk and 2 and a half packets of sugar" I say

"Sorry, so it was a coffee with skimmed milk and 2 and a half packets of sugar?" He says

I'm getting so frustrated

"No! I said regular coffee with double cream, skimmed milk and 2 and a half packets of sugar" I say through gritted teeth

"Okay so it's a regular coffee with double cream, skimmed milk and 1 packet of sugar?" He says eyes twinkling in amusement

I throw my hands in the air letting out a frustrated groan

And pull him by his collar, closer to me causing him to smirk and lean over the counter getting closer to me where his nose his touching mine

Normally I hate my space invaded but somehow I don't mind with this handsome blonde

"Gorgeous if you wanted me all you had to do was just say so" he smirks eyes flickering between my lips and eyes, I feel my heart flutter when he licks his lips and looks back into my eyes, my eyes flicker to his lips then back to his eyes this action was caught by the blonde devil and he smirks, I look at his lips again and when I look back into his eyes now only noticing how warm and inviting his eyes are and I notice he has little golden flecks in his eyes, I'm not one to kiss a stranger but damn I want him to kiss me so bad, I feel his eyes bore into mine then he closes his eyes and I feel warm lips on mine, my eyes widen not really expecting that.

My eyes close when I start to kiss back, loving how his lips feels so good against mine and I love how his hands cups my face and I love how it sends shivers down my spine and how my body warms up and that's when I realize I'm kissing a total stranger but frankly I don't give a shit because I had such a horrible day and this is the best thing that's happened so far, he's the first to pull away and when I finally open my eyes I see him staring at me in awe then he turns around and starts doing things my mind can't comprehend what he's doing so I just look down my face warming up and a smile rests on my face and I feel so giddy and safe just from this strangers touch and I've had a few boyfriends in the past but none of them made me feel like this and coming from a blonde stranger that must say something

I hear a ding and when I look up I see the blonde guy in front of me and not behind the counter actually in front of me and he doesn't have a uniform on and I look at him to see his around 6 foot and a bit muscular but not too muscular just the right amount and he's wearing a red and blue checked shirt folded by his elbows with a black tank under and black ripped jeans with red converse, damn this guy has style and he's quite sexy I look up to his face and I see he has a black beanie on his head and a smirk on his face probably knows I'm checking him out, in his hands he has a cup and in the other a red jacket, he hands me the cup

"A regular coffee with double cream, skimmed milk and 2 and a half packets of sugar for the gorgeous brunette who's name I don't know" he says with amusement, I take it from him and smile brightly at him "Ally" I say as I take a sip of my beverage and moan a bit at the delicious taste and it taste better than any other I had

"Ally" I hear him say and when I look at him to see his smiling "Ally" he repeats and grins down at me "Gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl" I blush

"I'm Austin" he says and it's my turn to grin, I've always like that name

"I've always liked that name" I voice my thoughts to him

He's cheeks redden as his smile widens

"Well Ally are you busy tonight?" he asks

"Yes I am actually" I say smiling

He's smile falters

"Oh really?" He asks

"Yeah because I have plans with you" I say

He's smile widens in an instant

"Really?" He asks excitedly

"Really"

His eyes twinkle and he tips his head towards the door indicating we should leave.I turn around and as soon as we're out the door I feel warm which is surprising because the weather is still the same as I came into the coffee shop when I looked down I see Austins red jacket on me and I swoon at his gentlemanliness because when we met he was rude I look up at him and smile

"Lets go to a restaurant" he says and I nod

As we're walking I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders and pulling me into their side and I realize it's Austin and I welcome his warm embrace as I sip my coffee

And I smile because there's always a light at the end of the tunnel and that light is Austin

It's crazy huh? To think I'm wrapped up in a guys embrace and I only just met him and at first he just frustrated me but now I'm all giddy and I feel so safe around him and I just met him just over an hour ago and here we are walking to a restaurant and me in his arms like we've been dating forever but I don't mind

Once we're settled in a corner booth at some restaurant

"So do you always kiss strangers?" I ask Austin, kind of feeling uneasy not knowing if he usually does kiss strangers

He lets out a light laugh "No need to worry I don't kiss strangers but you gorgeous are an exception" I smile as my uneasiness melts away

"What about flirting with them?" I ask him

He smiles and puts his hand over mine "Only you, honestly" I look into his eyes and I see he is telling the truth

I grin at him then he retracts his hand and picks up his menu, me doing the same

Maybe this day isn't horrible after all

 **A/N well this is a one shot**

 **So it's a bit odd because why would you kiss a stranger? But hey this is fanfiction so I just wrote whatever**

 **I apologize for any mistakes, I'm only human**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Amazon or anything you recognize**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think**

 **And if you want me to make it in a two shot or something then review please**

 **And check out my other stories like Hidden Girlfriend or Wrong Last Digit or my others or my one shots like Things that Should Be Said, Feelings, Impossible**

 **So my story Hidden Girlfriend and Wrong Last Digit is becoming a success and people are enjoying it so you should check it out**

 **Summary for Hidden Girlfriend:** Austin Moon the international rockstar heads backs to Miami for a 'Taste of normal teenage life',Well that's what the tabloids say...So what's the real reason Austin heads backs? (Title gives it away) please read it

 **Summary of Wrong Last Digit** : What happens when popular football captain Austin Moon was meant to call Dez to hangout, what happens when his thumb hovered over the wrong last digit and accidentally calls Ally.A shy geek girl he knows of but never talked too and always admired,Will Romance arise? (Of course it will it's an Auslly story) Please read it


End file.
